This invention relates to the field of high performance signal analyzers, and more particularly to a programmable signal analyzer which permits automatic evaluation of various parameters of complex analog waveforms.
The use of automatic test equipment (ATE) for the testing of digital systems has already been firmly established, and its application to the testing of analog signals is rapidly expanding. However, the testing of analog signals has been somewhat complicated by the difficulties inherent in the interpretation of analog signals which theoretically have an unlimited number of amplitude versus time characteristics. Many of the currently available signal analyzers, although capable of evaluating various characteristics of complex analog waveforms, rely heavily on operator involvement in the analysis process, i.e,, the operator must usually examine an oscilloscope-type display and adjust manual controls to position markers and vary brightness to effect the "automatic" analysis. It is quite clear that this operator involvement can create error in the interpretation and/or execution of the "automatic" analysis process
An optimal signal analyzer for evaluating the basic parameters, such as, for example, frequency, pulse width, rise time, fall time, base line, amplitude, etc., of complex analog waveforms would have several basic capabilities. First, the signal analyzer should be capable of automatically evaluating the basic parameters for complex analog waveforms, such as, for example, ramps, pulse trains, pulses on pedestals, etc. It should be able to eliminate the spurious elements, such as, for example, overshoot, preshoot, and noise, that tend to complicate the measurement process and obscure the interpretation of the basic analog parameters being evaluated.
Second, the signal analyzer should be compatible with the software. It should work in a high level language environment such as, for example, ATLAS, operate off the IEEE-488 general purpose interface bus and be easy to program.
Third, the signal analyzer should be self-contained, i.e., it should have all of the computational and decision making capability necessary to provide and display meaningful test parameter outputs for the measured analog signal. And finally, it should be reliable, maintainable, and cost-effective, i.e., it should be simple with as few parts as possible.
It is believed that prior to the present invention, there has not been available a programmable signal analyzer capable of automatically evaluating the basic parameters of complex analog waveforms.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a programmable analog signal analyzer which has characteristics more nearly approaching the optimal attributes described above, particularly those applicable to ATE applications.
It is a particular object ot the invention to provide a programmable signal analyzer capable of automatically evaluating the basic parameters of complex analog waveforms.
Other objects will be apparent in the following detailed description and the practice of the invention.